isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Four Heavenly Beasts
Divine Beasts are four divine beasts which had been summoned and being contracted by Touya Mochizuki. Overview Divine Beasts are the legendary type of summoned beasts which as the name suggest is divine. By the nature of the summoning magic, anyone with dark attribute aptitude have chance to summon one of the divine beast Web Novel Chapter 4 #30. Fusing one's magic with the divine beast's magic will allow the summoner to summon the other divine beast directly by enchanting special summoning spell Web Novel Chapter 9 #63Web Novel Chapter 17 #128Web Novel Chapter 22 #189. Certain requirement needs to be fulfilled prior making contract with the summoned beast and because the divine beasts are high class summon, a higher stake of request is possible. The first divine beast being introduced is Kohaku (琥珀, Kohaku, literally meaning "Amber")Web Novel Chapter 4 #30, the White Emperor (白帝, Byakutei). She was summoned when Touya Mochizuki was learning the summoning magic under supervision of Yumina Urnea. Her request was to test her summoner's quantity and quality of magic by pouring magic on to her until she satisfied. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depends on point of view), Touya has enormous reservoir of mana and also high mana recovery which able to knock Kohaku unconscious easily. The second divine beast being summoned is Kuroyou & Sango (黒曜 & 珊瑚, Kuroyou & Sango, literally meaning "Obsidian & Coral")Web Novel Chapter 9 #63, the Genbu (玄武, Genbu). This combination of tortoise and black serpent beast was summoned by Touya Mochizuki by fusing his magic with Kohaku's magic. They was summoned to help Touya entering one of teleport magic circle. Their request was to defeat them until the sunset. With combination of Slip and Accel spell, Touya made both of them rolling on themselves sadistically until the fight reached the time limit. After being ridiculously defeated, they joined the roster. The third divine beast being summoned is Kougyoku (紅玉, Kougyoku, literally meaning "Ruby")Web Novel Chapter 17 #128, the Flame Emperor (炎帝, Honōtei). She was summoned by Touya Mochizuki by fusing his magic with Kohaku's, Kuroyou's, and Sango's magic. Touya needed her minions, the bird beasts, to help him with surveillance project. After saw that Touya had made contract with both of her colleague, she did not hesitate to ask Touya about her contract directly without any request. The last divine beast being summoned is Ruli (瑠璃, Ruri, literally meaning "Lapis Lazuli")Web Novel Chapter 22 #189. She was summoned by Touya Mochizuki by fusing his magic with Kohaku's, Kuroyou's, Sango's, and Kougyoku's magic. She was called after several incident around the West-East Alliance that involving dragon and wyvern. She did not request anything but she was curious to find out about Touya's ability which able to defeat her friends. On mocking fight, Touya used both Accel and Gravity spell to push Ruli's body down, after arduously tried to get up, she realized that her summoner able to spend enormous amount of mana to cast Gravity spell while also wasted his mana to manifest all other divine beast without losing any beat. She later joined the team after admitting her defeat. Four Divine Beasts Members References